Blast-It Jennifer
by Franci The Glitch
Summary: Another Next Generation history. Blast-It Jennifer is the new girl of the new game just plugged into Litwalk's Arcade. Mysteriously programed being Felix and Calhoun daugther, but when she meet the true Fix-it's kids, the rivality born between them will make her meet a mysterious character who wants his revenge, and take the other kids to a new adventure ...
1. First Fight

_**Blast-It Jeniffer**_

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Mr. Litwalk asked. He loved new games, but that one seemed a box of troubles.

"One hundred percent!" The other man replied.  
"What you can say about this new game?"  
"Just that's a new idea I have and it's a gift to a friend."  
"So, what you don't give it to him or her, instead to me?" He suggested, wondering who could be that friend.  
"Because I don't know where she lives and nothing more about here. But this place is almost her second home."  
"Clarion!" Mr. Litwalk whispered. That should be the friend the girl had told him once.  
"I made it specialy to her, but maybe the others will like it too."  
"Not everyone." Mr. Litwalk muttered.  
But now was late, the man had plugged on the game.

* * *

Inside the new game, a girl first opened her blue eyes. She looked at herself for a moment and sighed in relief. Af that 'test game' when the game was turned off, she thought that something had goes wrong and the game was off forever. But now it was on again and think in it made her smile at herself.  
She ran a hand thought her blonde hair and smirked, ready for a new game.  
The game runned like the test day, and Jeniffer was very surprised in see so many kids comming to play. She was happy. Between a game and another, she just sat on the top of the highest building of the city where she lived and looked out the big screen.  
Scaning around, a game took her attention. She almost fall off when she quickly stood up in shock, she couldn't believe that!"  
Finally she heard a unexpected, but very welcomed call:  
"The Arcade is close now!"  
That was the sign she could just go and explore.  
Jeniffer ran to her own house and take a bath before the new adventure. She looked at her wardrobre for a moment, trying to decide what she should use, 'till she decided that could be a dangerous adventure and put her armor back. She took her gun and was leaving the house when she stoped. She ran back to her bedroom and take a small box from under her bed and take the two only contents off it. She put it in her pocket, one of them was just a recordation, just to whish her lucky, but the other... Maybe could be usefull.

Jennifer found the train station of the game. She wondered why she don't remember that, but curious, she jumped onto the train.  
She was feeling a little bad for not told her friend, Stela, where she was going, but if Stela found that would be hard to keep her calm, so Jennifer wanted to be sure that was safe first before anything, that was her work, make sure everyone is safe.

She jumped out of the train and crossed the line betwoen her game's entrance and Game Central Station, and that momment an alarm sounded.  
Surprised, she took her gun and looked around.  
"Name?" She heard a voice and finally her eyes found a blue man with a clipboard at her side. Jennifer put her gun back and put a sweetie smile to him.  
"Hello!" She greeted.  
"Name?" He insisted.  
Still calm, she crossed her arms and looked at him.  
"You're the biggest nonsense dude. Name's Jennifer. Blast-It Jennifer. Why asking?"  
"It's my job young lady. Where are you comming from?"  
"Umm... Blast-It Jennifer. This is my game."  
"All right. So, where are you going?"  
"Fix-It Felix Jr."  
"Well, I'm sorry but you will not find someone in that game."  
"No?"  
"Everyone is at the party in Sugar Rush. No one told you?"  
"I'm new here. I know nothing about here. Where is Sugar Rush?"  
"Follow me lady."

* * *

At the botton of the rainbow bridge, Jennifer took a deep breath of the new place, but the candy scent let her a little stunned.  
"One, two, three..." She counted. "C'mon girl, no time to lost, no time to play, you have a mission, so keep your mind clear, take a deep breath and prepare youself to the battle." She muttered to herself. "Go!" She shouted and run away.  
But soon she heard, something moving in the cotton candy bushes. She took her gun. Something moved fast. Without a second thought, Jennifer shot, at the first shot she heard a cry.

"Jimminy-Jamminy!" She exclaimed worried.  
A girl emerged from the bushes.  
"What's your problem?!" The girl asked angry to Jennifer.  
The girl looked like her, except the collor of their hairs was diferent, Jennifer was blond, while the new girl had light brown hair.  
"You're hurt?" Jennifer asked worried, seeing the other girl hold her own arm.  
"No." The girl replied in a very sarcastic tone. "I'm used to be shot."  
"Sorry. I thought was a Cy-Bug."  
"Who are you and what you know about Cy-Bugs?"  
"I'm Blast-It Jennifer. But just call me Jennifer, or Jen. I know all about Cy-Bugs. And who are you?"  
"Crys..." Before she could continue, they heard sound of steeps and Crys run out.  
So a boy appeared. He was a little tall as her, had blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Hey Crys, when you died your hair?" He asked funny.

"I'm not Crys." She protested. "Name's Jennifer!"

"So, Jen, why are you so looked alike with my sister?"

Jeniffer shrugged.

"Hey guys!" Another girl suddenly appeared. This new girl had red hair and blue eys. Seemed about Jennifer's age, but was very tall as her.

"Wow, a new girl!" She exclamed. And she suddenly whistled and another kids joined them.

Jennifer looked suspicious at them. Mostly of the kids are with clothes covered in candy, but has that boy and two younger ones, and of course the girl.

Suddenly Crys come back.

"Why stoped the game?" She asked to the eldest.

"What happened to your arm?" One wait-haired boy asked.

"Ask her." She pointed angry at Jennifer.

"It was an accident. Here, let me help you." Jennifer took one of the items out of her pocket. It was a golden hammer.

All th kids steeped back warned, and in a flash, Jennifer saw herself on the ground, the red-haired girl pointing her own gun to her with a feline dark look.

"Who are you and where it came? Tell me or I will shoot." She comanded.

But a warned Jennifer managed to scape and run away. She ran faster as she could, but she heard sound of kat's engines and suddenly she was surrounded by various candy karts, kids she hadn't saw were driving, while the anteriour group was taking a ride on the back of the karts, except for the red-haired, who seemed to be the leader and was driving a white and blue cotton candy kart.

"What you want?" Jennifer asked nervous. "Give my things back, please!"

"For now I just want to talk, but if you try to run again we will not be nice anymore." The leader trie to intimidate her.

"I will say nothing to you 'till receive my things back." She dared to reply.

"Okay, if you will not talk with us, talk with the adults. Crys arest her."

Jennifer tried to fight, but Crys seemed better trained than the blondgirl and quickly win it, Jennifer was pulled to the kart the girl was taking a ride and all they drove towards the castle.


	2. The Code isn't who we are

She could have runned away if they aren't with her stuff and she needs to take it back, at least was what Jennifer thought, but that redhead girl... Something was definitely wrong with her...  
"Where are we going?" She asked to the boy who was driving the kart she was sat down.  
"You got lucky Clar is in a good mood today. You shouldn't had tried to run. But don't worry, she is getting you to see our parents. I bet if you don't try to lie or run you'll be fine."  
The group finally parked their karts in front of the castle, Jennifer was impressed with what she was seeing.

"Who live in there?" She asked to the boy.  
"We." A couple of black-haired girls replied, pushing the big doors open.  
They entered a crowded ballroom, where a party was really light up.  
"Welcome to Sugar Rush's Battle's fifteenth aniverary!" The youngest of the girls announced happily.  
So it was why the whole Arcade was there? But what was the Sugar Rush Battle.  
Jennifer thought about run and lost them in the crowd, but before she could do anything, a girl, who Jannifer couldn't help but noticed was very looked alike with her friend, Stella, but with purple eyes, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards a group of adults.

She imediatelly recognized three of them and got still more surprised when the redhead called.  
"Mom, look at what we captured outside."  
"Why captured?" Calhoun asked, looking suspicious at the girl.  
"She shoot Crystal." Luke accused.  
"I already said it was an accident!" Jennifer protested.  
"I catched it with her." Clarion threw Jennifer's stuff at the ground in front of them. "And when I tried to ask a few questions she tried to run. It's why we captured her." Clarion crossed her arms angry.  
"You was scarying me!" Jennifer protested.  
"Clar scares everyone." Luke laughed.

"I thought if she wasn't going to explain it to us, she was going to explain to you." Clarion said.  
"Well, don't pay attention to her." Tatiana said to Jennifer. "She don't trust anyone easily and she can be a little rude sometimes, but is a good girl."  
"You're sayin' it." Clarion muttered.  
"So, who are you?"  
"Blast-It Jennifer."  
"How many time you're plugged in here?" James asked.  
"Just today."  
"And what brough you to Sugar Rush in your first day?" Lily asked.  
"Well, it wasn't the party, of course. I left my game today to meet my parents."

She noticed the other kids sharing serious looks, Clar and Crys crossed their arms, some of the whispered with themselves or their friends. She felt nervous, what was going to happen to her?  
"And who are your parents dear?" Tati asked sweetly.  
For some reason Jennifer's voice failed. She guessed it was Clarion and Crystal's penetrat looks. She had to admite the two looked scary.  
Clarion finally uncrossed her arms and asked:  
"I can reply to this?"  
"What you know?" Jannifer asked suspicious.

"I could suppose a few things. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I never am, you're progrmaed to be our sister."  
Jennifer looked to her, so to the adults and back to Clarion so she nooded, and tried to smile. But she should expect something was going to go wrong.  
"But..." Clarion continued.  
"But what?"  
"It's is just something supposed to be. But guess what? You're between the biggest pirates this Arcade even had. What we're programed to be don't really matter. We create our own lifes, and you dear, aren't part of this."

"How you can say it? The code is all we are." Jennifer protested.  
"No, it isn't. You see me, I'm part of a game I'm not programed into, and have a family I wasn't progrmaed with, neither born with, but I choosed what I wanted to my life, I created who I am. About you, find your own way, but not mess with our."  
"Clar, don't be so rude!" Calhoun warned there.  
Clarion just shrugged.  
"C'mon guys, let's forget it!" She called the other kids, and without look back they followed her.

Jennifer stood there shocked by the girl's behavior.  
"She's ever so crazy?" She asked to no one in particular.  
"Clar is a little hard to handle when you first meet her." Felix replied. "We had dificult to win her confidence. She turned wild sometimes, but it's not her fault, she just had a hard life and learned to not trust people. The way you acted firstly put her in alert, she will take a time to open back, just give her a time and I bet you two can be good friends."  
"I really doubt it." Jennifer muttered.

"When Clarion and her twin first meet, they were the extreme of say they hated each other." Ralph told her. "She never get angry for so much. Crystal by another hand... But you should try to talk with them." He suggested.  
"No, thanks. It's probably to they to try to kill me."  
"I'm not saying about talk with Clar. Maybe with Lily or James first, but when you manage to befriend one of them, the others are easily to convince."  
"Maybe I can give it a try. Thanks Ralph."

* * *

**Another short chapter. Jennifer's problems are just beginning, she still haven't idea the trouble she ended up, but what kind of problem? you will be surprised.**


End file.
